Stars To Wish On
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane spends Christmas Eve with Maura at her home
1. Exchanging Gifts

The wind blew outside the window of Maura's house. No one was home, except Jane and Maura. Angela gone to spend the night at Frankie's. The lights out, and the fire going, they sat in silence watching the Christmas tree sparkle and shine from the moon outside. Occasionally a crack or crisp could be heard coming from the fire. Hot cocoa in hand, Jane and Maura enjoyed the company of the other.

"Merry Christmas Maura," Jane smiled looking at her best friend, who sat next to her.

"Merry Christmas Jane."

Jane reached over and took Maura's hand in her own. Maura watched the exchange with curiosity. "I…I've been wracking my brain with what to get you for a Christmas present this year."

"Jane," Maura smiled, "you don't have to get me anything."

"People always say that Maura," Jane laughed, "but we both know they want a gift."

Maura laughed, "Okay you're right…"

"I know I am," Jane smiled.

"That…that right there is my gift Jane."

"What?" Jane asked smiling, assuming she had missed something in their conversation.

"Your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yes. Each time I get to see you, be near you and enjoy these quiet times…that is a gift to me. I've come to think of you as a gift…sent to me and only me." Maura lowered her head and considered her words, "and that came out far more possessive then I intended," she smiled looking down at her and Jane's hands still intertwined.

"Well…I appreciate the gesture, but I still wanted to get you a gift…something I know…or I hope you don't have yet."

Maura thought for a moment…what could it be? Music? Theatre tickets? Art? Makeup? Clothes?

"Are you giving it to me tonight?" Maura asked.

"I think," Jane looked around at the empty house, "given our situation, this would be the perfect time and place."

"Okay," Maura smile. "Hold on…let me go get yours. I'll be right back."

"Maura," Jane smiled, "you didn't have to get me anything."

Maura just looked at her friend, "Liar," she smile. Jane laughed as her friend retreated upstairs.

Maura retuned and took her seat next to Jane's. She considered it, and although she hesitated at first, she reached down and took Jane's hand back in her own. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Jane. Jane smiled. "You go first," Maura said. Jane opened the small box and inside was a small Christmas ornament. It was a gold angel that had a shining diamond star atop it.

"Maura," Jane breathed out. "This is beautiful."

"I…I wanted to get you your first Christmas ornament, well at least your first ornament to decorate my tree in my home…with me…I mean, with us all." Jane pulled it closer and saw the inscription. "To Jane: My Angel. My Star. Merry Christmas. Love, Maura."

"I love it," Jane said feeling tears well in her eyes. "Don't cry," Maura said smiling. Jane couldn't help it. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to Maura's. "Maura," Jane paused, "that's the best gift anyone could have give me…ever. I'll cherish it always."

Maura smiled and pulled back. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Now yours," Jane said. She took a deep breath. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Maura. "This is first."

Maura opened the envelope and saw Jane had written her a poem. Maura smiled and began to read it out loud.

"When I look into your Heart…

When I look into your heart,

I see us holding each other.

I can finally see forever,

When I look into your heart.

See the moon dance over the rivers,

I've watched the morning sun slip through the trees,

But the sight of you is the vision,

That takes me to my knees.

When I look into your heart-

I see us holding each other.

I can finally see forever,

When I look into your heart.

I've never known such comfort-

And I've never known such comfort

And I've never felt such relief.

I've never felt so connected,

And I've never known such peace…

When I look into your heart-

I see us holding each other.

I can finally see forever,

When I look into your heart.

I can finally see forever…

When I look into your heart…"

Maura looked at Jane, wordless. "I…This is beautiful," Maura said. It was as if Jane had opened up Maura's soul and saw what she needed to hear. Her Jane, a hard knocking detective by day and a beautiful poet by night.

"And this goes with it," Jane said leaning forward handing Maura a small box. Maura opened the box and saw a small heart cute red stone. "This is my heart…and now it belongs to you."

Maura looked at the small stone and then up to Jane. She saw a small smile on Jane's face. "If you'll have my heart that is…"

And finally, it had come to this. This moment. The lines of their friendship crossed months ago, but still, one final line. One final statement to say "this is who we are now."

"Jane…I…I…it's beautiful," Maura finally got out. Jane leaned forward and softly kissed Maura's lips. "Merry Christmas Maura."

"Thank you," Maura said as she began to cry. "Can you help me put it on?"

Jane leaned forward and helped Maura put the necklace on. "It looks good on you," Jane said. "I wish I could have spent a little more, but you know the city of Boston isn't exactly handing out the over time…"

"I love you," Maura breathed as she kissed Jane again, cutting her off.

"I love you too."

"See what you get for being a good girl," Maura smiled touching Jane's cheek with a hint of amusement.

"Maura," Jane winked, "you ain't seen nothing yet."

TBC


	2. Wishes and Answers

Maura lay in Jane's arms. The fire was slowly dying out. It was just too perfect, all of it. Maura was afraid deep down inside, that if she moved or said something she'd wake up from this dream. But with each passing content moment she spent in the arms of the woman she loved, she slowly began to realize it wasn't a dream.

Jane had really said she loved Maura.

She had given her heart on two different levels. It was as if someone had literally looked into the deepest part of Maura's soul and saw what it was she cherished most and granted her that one true wish.

It was perfect.

Jane had made it perfect.

Her Jane. She'd really always been 'her Jane' but now…

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked softly.

"Just how amazing you are," Maura replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"A dance."

"A dance?" Maura said pulling out of their embrace. "You mean now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jane smiled. She stood up and walked over to Maura's stereo. "Records, very classic Maura," Jane smiled, loving the fact her friend still preferred the sound of vinyl over digital.

Jane scanned through some titles and saw one particular artist she knew and loved. She flipped the record over hoping against hopes that the song she was looking for would be on this album. "Perfect," she smiled. She placed the record on the spinner and turned the machine on. She heard the soft click as the audio kicked in.

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked approaching a now very shy Maura, who just watched Jane in awe. The only light that shine in the room was that of the Christmas tree and soft glow of the fire.

"Always," Maura said moving forward.

"And forever," Jane finished as she took Maura's hand in her own. The soft song began to play out in the backdrop. Maura was sure she'd never heard it before. She felt Jane rest her head on her shoulder, as she did likewise.

Their arms wrapping each other up in a protective and loving way. That was when Maura heard, in the softest of voices, Jane singing the song to her.

"Time's are hard and friends are unkind. What can a working girl do but struggle through another day and I'll take care of you. Nights are long and dreams are cold, if they're all you wake up too, but should your eyes cry then I'll take care of you. So let them talk about us, let them call us funny things, people sometimes do. Well I don't care as long as you know I love you and you know I do."

Jane pulled her head back and saw Maura was crying. She hugged Maura to her tighter and began singing again.

"I'll be there but you might not see me. It's never easy to get through. But when the laughter dies away, I'll take care of you. So let them talk about us, let them call us funny things, people sometimes do. Well I don't care as long as long as you know I love you…and you know I do. I'll be there, but you might not see me. It's never easy to get through, but when the laughter dies away, I'll take care of you. Darling I'll take care of you."

They sway left and right.

Maura pulled back and kissed Jane.

She needed to convey how she was feeling. Jane, who understood the need in the moment, allowed Maura whatever she needed. Maura brought her hands up behind Jane's head, increasing the pressure of the kiss. When she heard Jane moan at her touch, it only caused Maura to fuel her desire.

"Maura," Jane said pulling back. "Let's go upstairs," Jane said whispering the last part so softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer in my life, Maura. This…you are a need for me. You're like my need for air. I've waited long enough…you've waited long enough," Jane breathed out between kissing Maura. The women made their way upstairs.

"This is going to change everything," Maura said softly as she stood before Jane in her room.

"I know." Jane reached out her trembling hand and softly traced the outline of Maura's jaw. "I love you Maura, so much."

"I love you too." Maura took Jane's hands in her own. "Your hands, they're shaking." Maura whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jane said. She looked down to the floor and then back to Maura. "I'm kind of nervous…this is the first time I've…ever made love before."

Maura pulled back. "Jane," she smiled softly. "I know sometimes I naieve but…"

"Sex, yes. I've had plenty of sex Maura. But I've…this is the first time I've ever made love."

Maura called out Jane's name and fell completely on to her. Sweat covered their bodies and their breathing heavy, Jane let Maura fall to her side. She wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her shoulder.

"Amazing," Maura whispered.

"I know," Jane beamed. "You were wonderful."

Maura smiled and kissed the top of Jane's head.

"This was the best Christmas I think I've ever had," Jane smiled into Maura's shoulder.

"Me too," Maura said touching Jane's face, and playing with her hair.

"So…that was wow," Jane said. "I…was I okay?"

"Could you not tell by my…reaction?" Maura blushed. "Oh yeah…twice Jane."

"No…"

"Yes."

"Damn, I am good," Jane laughed as Maura hit her with her pillow. "Hey I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Honestly," Maura said grabbing Jane and hugging her.

"I'm your goofball." Jane smiled at Maura.

"Yes, you're my goofball. And I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Jane woke from sleep later that morning to find the bed empty. She looked around the room and panicked she might have imagined the whole thing. "Maura?" she called out. There was no answer. Jane got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top as Maura entered the room.

"I was just coming to find you," Jane said looking up to see Maura carrying a tray.

"What's that?" she asked smiling.

"This is your breakfast in bed," Maura smiled. "I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so there are pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs. No toast though…sorry. Oh yes, and coffee too."

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Jane asked shocked.

"Well of course," Maura smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I try," Maura laughed and kissed Jane. "Sit. Eat."

"Why the sudden concern about my eating?" Jane asked.

"Well," Maura winked, "You need to keep your energy up right?"

Jane saw Maura lick her lips. She threw the bacon into her mouth. "I'm eating. I'm eating."

"After…I was hoping maybe we could…"

"Yes!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Maura laughed.

"If it's what I'm thinking yes!"

Maura smiled… "I was going to say go for a walk. It's beautiful outside."

"Sure," Jane smiled. She picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to Maura. "For your strength." Maura opened her mouth as Jane placed the bacon inside.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
